heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
My Friends Tigger
| picture_format= 480i (4:3 SDTV) 1080i (16:9 HDTV) | audio_format = Dolby Digital 5.1 | first_aired = May 12, 2007 | last_aired = October 9, 2010 | status = Ended | num_episodes = 87 (including 3 films) | list_episodes = List of My Friends Tigger & Pooh episodes | website = }} My Friends Tigger & Pooh was an interactive children's television series inspired by Winnie-the-Pooh by A. A. Milne. The television series features Winnie-the-Pooh and his friends, including two new characters: a brave 6-year-old red-headed girl named Darby and her dog Buster. Although Darby appears to be the main human friend of Pooh and the gang and the leader of the Super Sleuths, Christopher Robin makes several cameos in the series. Developed by Walt Disney Television Animation, the show premiered on Disney Channel's Playhouse Disney block on May 12, 2007. The show's theme song was written by Jellyfish lead singer Andy Sturmer and is performed by former Letters to Cleo singer Kay Hanley. In Season 2, Chloë Grace Moretz as Darby (replacing Kay Hanley) performed the theme. Also, beginning with this series Travis Oates assumed the role of Piglet, taking over for John Fiedler, who died in 2005, two years prior to the debut of the series. On July 4, 2010, My Friends Tigger & Pooh was removed from the Playhouse Disney lineup, while it returned in October 3, 2010 with new episodes. However, since February 14, 2011, when Playhouse Disney rebranded into Disney Junior, the show was no longer broadcast. Cast ;Main characters *Chloë Grace Moretz as Darby ** Kimberlea Berg revoiced Darby for the UK. *Dee Bradley Baker as Buster *Jim Cummings as Winnie-the-Pooh and Tigger ;Recurring characters *Travis Oates as Piglet *Peter Cullen as Eeyore *Ken Sansom as Rabbit *Kath Soucie as Kanga *Max Burkholder as Roo *Oliver Dillon as Lumpy ;Minor characters *Struan Erlenborn as Christopher Robin *Dee Bradley Baker as Woodpecker *Jim Cummings as Beaver *Tara Strong as Porcupine and Vixen *Mikaila Baumel as Holly *Mark Hamill as Turtle *Rob Paulsen as Raccoon *James Arnold Taylor as Skunk *Brenda Blethyn as Mama Heffalump *Sydney Saylor as the Possums Production crew * Executive Producers – Brian Hohlfeld * Line Producer – Angi Dyste * Producer – Dorothy McKim * Directors – David Hartman and Don MacKinnon * Composer and Songwriter – Andy Sturmer * Voice Director – Virginia McSwain * Story Editors – Brian Hohlfeld, Dean Stefan, & Nicole Dubuc * Staff Writers – Brian Hohlfeld, Dean Stefan, Nicole Dubuc, Eileen Cabiling, Erika Grediaga, and Kim Beyer-Johnson * Editor – Jhoanne Reyes * Production Manager – Craig Simpson Episodes Owl and Gopher Owl and Gopher have not made any appearances in the series at all, although Beaver loosely resembles Gopher. Beaver is a cameo character from Walt Disney's classic, Lady and the Tramp. However, in the direct-to-DVD film Tigger & Pooh and a Musical Too, when Beaver guesses the right password to go to Tigger's side of the Wood, Tigger disappointedly says "I miss Gopher." DVD releases *''Super Sleuth Christmas Movie'' – November 20, 2007 :Super Sleuth Christmas Movie :Symphony for a Rabbit/Tigger Goes Snowflaky *''Friendly Tails'' – March 4, 2008 :Darby, Solo Sleuth/Doggone Buster :Darby's Tail/Tigger's Delivery Service :Pooh-Rates of the Hundred Acre Wood/Tigger's Hiccup Pickup *''Hundred Acre Wood Haunt'' – September 2, 2008 :Super-Sized Darby/Piglet's Lightning Fightening :Eeyore's Trip to the Moon/The Incredible Shrinking Roo :Eeyore's Home Sweet Home/Rabbit's Prized Pumpkin *''Tigger & Pooh And A Musical Too'' – April 7, 2009 :Tigger & Pooh And A Musical Too *''Super Duper Super Sleuths'' – April 6, 2010http://disneydvd.disney.go.com/disney-my-friends-tigger-pooh-super-duper-super-sleuths.html :Super Duper Super Sleuths :Darby Gets Lemons, Makes Lemonade/Dancing with Darby *''Bedtime with Pooh'' – August 17, 2010 :Pooh's Double Trouble/Eeyore Sleeps on It :Eeyore's Sad Day/Tigger's Bedtime for Bouncer :Buster's Bath/Once in a Pooh Moon References External links * * * *[http://www.tv.com/my-friends-tigger-and-pooh/show/67005/summary.html My Friends Tigger & Pooh] at TV.com *[http://kidstvmovies.about.com/od/myfriendstiggerandpoo1/fr/myfrtigpoohr.htm My Friends Tigger & Pooh Review] at KidsTVMovies.About.com Category:Disney Channel shows Category:2007 American television series debuts Category:2010 American television series endings Category:2000s American animated television series Category:2010s American animated television series Category:Winnie-the-Pooh television series Category:Disney animated television series Category:American animated television series Category:Television series by Disney Category:Computer-animated television series Category:Television programs based on children's books Category:Disney's Winnie-the-Pooh